


Проблема

by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha!Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky thinks Steve is his handler, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega!Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, non-graphic birth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Солдата заклинило и он не считает себя живым человеком, пока его не накрывает течкой и всеми её последствиями.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Проблема

Падение со стометровой высоты в реку не оставило у Актива непоправимых повреждений. С вывихом плечевого сустава правой руки он справился самостоятельно, левая, совершенная, была в безупречном порядке. Проверив жизненные показатели у бывшего куратора (иначе откуда цель шестого уровня Капитан знает старые триггеры? Он точно куратор), Актив направился к ближайшей точке, где хранился запас энергетических ресурсов, оружия и снаряжения.  
  
Организация «Гидра» прекратила существование. На данный момент заданий не было, и некому было их выдать. В программе Актива не имелось директив на подобный случай.  
  
 _Что теперь делать?.._  
  
Актив не обращал внимания на небольшой баг, пускающий шепот в его голове. Плановое техобслуживание (больно, но необходимо) все исправит, главное — отчитаться куратору.  
  
Тут он вспомнил, что текущий куратор мертв, а нового ему не назначили. То есть техобслуживания не будет. Кроме того, организация «Гидра» разрушена.  
  
Активу придется перейти на автономное существование.  
  


  
  
Через неделю он выбрал себе новое название. Сначала, посмотрев по TV инструкцию по выживанию во время восстания машин, Актив решил назвать себя Т-1000, в честь идеального и несокрушимого Агента из будущего. Но потом решил не повторяться и вернуться к старому, самому первому названию. Актив Баки тоже звучит неплохо. Не так потрясающе, как Т-1000, конечно, но все в его руках. Он может стать таким же охрененным, как и тот робот.  
  
К тому же, внешне Актив Баки намного превосходит робота из жидкой стали. Это стало очевидным после тщательных гигиенических процедур с использованием «шампуня» и бритвы.  
  
Беспокоило отсутствие заданий, но Актив Баки решил, что оставаться неуловимым для Капитана тоже хорошая задача. Даже не очень простая, особенно когда к поискам присоединилась Черная Вдова. И что ей в Красной Комнате не сиделось?  
  
Автономное функционирование оказалось более чем удовлетворительным процессом. Он мог сам выбирать энергетические ресурсы — наиболее оптимальными (по количеству питательных веществ и по вкусу) оказались «спагетти карбонара» и «молочный коктейль с клубничным сиропом». Самостоятельный выбор длительности спящего режима тоже относился к несомненным плюсам. Для поддержания себя в идеальной форме Актив Баки выделял девять часов на отдых ежесуточно. Такой режим был намного продуктивнее, чем прошлый: «Ты суперсолдат, в крио выспишься». Нет, сейчас Актив Баки гораздо лучше сохраняет свою функциональность, чем когда за этим следили техники и командиры отрядов поддержки.  
  
Он откусил от большого сложносоставного сэндвича с курицей, двумя видами соуса и овощами, поймал выпавший лист салата и снова прильнул к окуляру винтовки. Сквозь прицел было видно, как Капитан заканчивает тридцать шестой пятикилометровый круг в парке. Чтобы не допустить выслеживания Капитаном Актива Баки, Актив Баки должен сам следить за Капитаном — очень простая и логичная схема.  
  
В прицеле Капитан остановился, задрал футболку, оголив живот и грудь, и быстро вытер лицо. Актив Баки неловко поерзал, ощутив странное тепло в районе паха. Все-таки Капитан опасный человек, в его присутствии (даже с расстояния в полтора километра!) в программе то и дело возникали сбои.  
  
Надо держаться от него подальше.  
  


  
  
На следующий день Актив Баки сломался. Это точно произошло из-за Капитана, способность которого вызывать неполадки, похоже, имела гигантский радиус действия.  
  
Из отверстия, предназначенного для вывода отработанных твердых энергетических ресурсов, текла смазка. Самая настоящая, прозрачная, хорошо скользящая смазка! Более того, чувствительность сенсоров разом скакнула на тысячу процентов. Актив Баки не мог прикоснуться к себе сзади без мгновенно возникающих критических проблем восприятия и метаморфоз полового члена (который должен быть мягким и гибким, а не вот таким огромным и твердым, слышишь, ты?!).  
  
Он не в порядке.  
  
Простыни на кровати были уже насквозь мокрыми от пота и смазки, нарушения в программе нарастали с каждой минутой. В очередной раз проведя внутреннюю диагностику, Актив Баки понял, что без немедленного вмешательства поломка окажется фатальной и его придется списать. Актив не мог списать сам себя (не хотел).  
  
Вмешательство мог провести только бывший куратор — Капитан Стив Роджерс. Эта мысль возникла из ниоткуда и, по-хорошему, не могла считаться здравой, ведь никаких логических причин утомленный мозг привести не смог. Способность к анализу стремительно терялась. Актив Баки собрал все оставшиеся силы, встал с постели и пошел в сторону ванной…  
  
…и в следующий момент он осознал себя напротив дома, где жил Капитан. Прошедшее между этими двумя событиями время начисто стерлось из памяти. Ну, раз он уже здесь, следует подняться и выяснить, что Капитан с ним сделал. И конечно, потребовать починить.  
  
— Баки! — успел воскликнуть Капитан, прежде чем Актив затолкал его обратно в квартиру и прижал к стене.  
  
— Мне плохо! — прорычал он в лицо Капитану, приблизившись на минимально возможное расстояние и коснувшись носом его носа. — Исправь это.  
  
— Баки… — как-то хрипло повторил Капитан, глаза которого стремительно теряли фокусировку. — Ты пришел…  
  
Потом случилось странное. Запах Капитана вдруг ударил в голову, словно кувалдой, колени обмякли, и, позор, Актив бы упал, если бы Капитан не подхватил его. Под спину и задницу. Ноги автоматически поднялись и обвились вокруг его талии, но явно не в попытке болевого захвата.  
  
Во рту неведомым образом очутился язык Капитана, и секунду Актив думал, что надо бы его укусить, однако пососать в ответ показалось более привлекательным вариантом. Логическое мышление определенно перестало работать.  
  
— Ох, Баки, — выдохнул Капитан, быстро касаясь губами его лица, вызывая помехи в голове и перед глазами. Речевой аппарат тоже оказался поврежден и способен был выдавать только высокие короткие стоны.  
  
Капитан уронил его на кровать (как они оказались в спальне?) и навалился сверху, продолжая бормотать что-то про _«Баки»_ и _«так скучал»_.  
  
Контакт кожа к коже оказался похлеще электрического разряда, Актив захрипел и выгнулся, а Капитан охнул, когда его сжало ногами Актива, как тисками. Прикосновение к неисправному текущему отверстию вызвало ряд замыканий в мозгу, а некоторые цепи точно мгновенно перегорели, потому Актив вообще-то _не мог_ скулить, насаживаясь на пальцы, и понукать Капитана двигаться быстрее. Это точно было неправдой, наверное, его слишком сильно тогда приложило упавшим хеликерриером, и сейчас он бредит.  
  
— Боже, Баки… такой мокрый… мой Баки… — продолжал шептать Капитан, орудуя внутри тремя пальцами. Ну хоть считать Актив еще не разучился. — Вернулся, вернулся, детка, так ждал тебя… искал…  
  
У Актива одновременно происходило два процесса: с одной стороны, он пытался анализировать свое состояние и спрогнозировать дальнейшую динамику, а с другой — жалобно скулил, вылизывал Капитану скулы, губы и подбородок, обнимал почти до хруста костей и подкидывал бедра вверх, желая одновременно потереться о твердый живот и насадиться на пальцы еще сильнее и глубже.  
  
— Вот так, да… Тебе хорошо? Готов? — срывающимся голосом спросил Капитан и вытащил пальцы, взамен приставив что-то гладкое, округлое, теплое, _нужное_...  
  
С яростным рыком Актив насадился на член, вжав в себя Капитана и пришпорив его пятками. Тот сдавленно вскрикнул, однако не заставил себя ждать, тут же принявшись быстро двигаться. Член поршнем ходил внутри, Актив сжимал Капитана бедрами, вдыхал запах, слизывал вкусный пот с его шеи и ужасался степени своей дестабилизации. После такого точно в утиль.  
  
Сладкое скольжение члена перестало удовлетворять, задница сжималась, Актив стонал и елозил, выпрашивая больше. Капитан подхватил его под колено, отвел ногу в сторону и вдруг въехал внутрь как-то совсем по-другому, по-особенному, по… Похоже, Капитан обнаружил место поломки, потому что Актив не сдержал вопль, вскинув бедра вверх и разводя их максимально широко, лишь бы Капитан еще раз… Да! Здесь, еще! Дальше он мог только беспомощно вопить каждый раз, когда Капитан проезжался членом по этому месту, вбивая Актива в матрас.  
  
Капитан просунул ладонь ему под шею, сжал пальцы, и голова откинулась назад словно сама собой, открывая горло (там кнопка какая, что ли?). Лишние мысли мгновенно вымело прочь, потому что Капитан лизнул особенно чувствительное место на шее и укусил его. Укусил! Актив захлебнулся криком, перед глазами вспыхнуло белым, и мозг ушел в перезагрузку.  
  
— Мой. Наконец-то, — с низким урчанием произнес Капитан. — Мой омега, мой Баки.  
  
Если сенсоры не врали, то член Капитана по необъяснимой причине увеличился внутри в два, а то и в два с половиной раза. Актив, все еще одурманенный произошедшей перезагрузкой, даже попробовал дернуться, не уверенный, что его зад приспособлен к такому размеру. Тело, под завязку наполненное эндорфинами, отказалось повиноваться.  
  
— Тише, Бак, — мгновенно среагировал Капитан, сильнее вжимая его в постель. — Что ты? — потом плавно качнул бедрами, и тут Актива выключило второй раз.  
  
Очнулся он, задыхаясь от удовольствия, чувствуя восхитительную заполненность внутри. Член обмяк, принимая положенную ему форму, грудь и живот были заляпаны белыми клейкими каплями, а дестабилизация явно сошла на нет. Актив не помнил, когда в последний раз ощущал такое умиротворение. Капитан счастливо смотрел на него сверху вниз, мягко целовал и довольно щурился. Похоже, радовался, что смог починить Актива.  
  
— …так рад, Баки…  
  
Точно, угадал.  
  
— ...люблю тебя, — Капитан лизнул шею, которую зачем-то кусал. — Наконец-то мы вместе.  
  
Ну, ненадолго. Актив в порядке, пора возвращаться к привычным задачам.  
  
— Хочешь, переедем в Нью-Йорк? — продолжал бормотать Капитан, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, потираясь носом о шею и целуя. — Снова в Бруклин, м-м? Или останемся тут? Будешь блинчики на завтрак? Я научился готовить, можешь себе представить? — он тепло и щекотно фыркнул ему в кожу. — Ох, кажется, все, — Капитан тихо вздохнул, осторожно вытащил член, принявший нормальные размеры, лег рядом с Активом и тут же обнял его, опутал конечностями, как какой-то осьминог. Актив и дернуться не успел. Капитан прижался губами к его затылку, потом к шее сзади. — Я так счастлив, Бак, — хрипло сказал он, легонько прикусывая кожу. — Люблю тебя, — добавил уже сонно, немного неразборчиво, так и не разжав хватку.  
  
Актив решил, что ничего не случится, если он полежит так немного (тем более это очень приятно).  
  
Проснувшись через два часа, он внимательно посмотрел на Капитана, спокойно спавшего рядом и до сих пор не выпустившего его из рук, потом осторожно высвободился, собрал свою одежду и вышел.  
  
Он в порядке, сбоев больше не было, мозг снова мыслил рационально и четко. А небольшое беспокойство насчет Капитана можно было легко игнорировать.  
  


  
  
Через две недели пришлось скрыться в Европе, потому что Капитан словно обезумел, удесятерив усилия по поимке Актива. Организовав пару дюжин ложных следов в США, Актив Баки на первое время остановился во Франции, слившись с миллионами иммигрантов. Капитан добрался и сюда, не прошло и месяца. Дальше в течение пяти недель пришлось сменить три страны и десять городов, и Актив Баки немного… устал.  
  
Последние дни он неважно себя чувствовал, да еще и испортился аппетит (чего никогда раньше не бывало!). Играть в догонялки уже сильно приелось, и Актив размышлял о способах стряхнуть Капитана со следа как-нибудь… намертво. Нет, не убивать, конечно. От одной этой мысли снова затошнило, и он поскорей заел мерзотное ощущение маринованным огурчиком. В Восточной Европе делают лучшие в мире маринованные огурцы, за это Актив Баки ручался.  
  
Он вздохнул и в который раз перечислил мысленно причины, по которым не следовало возвращаться к Капитану. Как бы ни тянуло. Он был Активом Гидры. И ему не понравилось. Становиться Активом Щита или Мстителей ему не хотелось. Ему нравилось быть сво… быть Активом Баки. Даже просто Баки.  
  
Организм явственно намекал, что с убегашками придется заканчивать, а значит, надо прятаться так, чтобы не нашли. Жаль будет оставлять эту квартирку, она нравилась Баки сильнее всех остальных. Уютный кухонный уголок, диванчик, хороший матрас на полу. Девять путей для отступления. А в магазин на углу каждое утро привозят свежие булочки.  
  
Он снова вздохнул, выловил пальцами последний огурчик, отправил в рот, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Черно-белый ламповый телевизор, оставшийся от прежних хозяев, показывал нарезку кадров со Мстителями, а потом началось интервью с каждым из них.  
  
Баки вскрыл следующую банку, уже с помидорами.  
  
— Капитан, а когда же вы представите нам свою пару?  
  
Баки замер, держа в пальцах некрупную красную помидоринку.  
  
— Свою пару я еще не нашел, — ровно ответил Капитан. А потом сурово глянул прямо в камеру: — Но усердно ищу, не сомневайся.  
  
Баки поспешно выключил телевизор, вдруг представив, что Капитан с помощью одного только взгляда проникает сюда, пролезает сквозь экран, как в том фильме… Нет, надо собирать вещички.  
  


  
  
Баки все-таки решил остаться здесь, в Румынии, но подготовил побольше схронов и еще несколько фальшивых удостоверений личности. Если придется убегать (а в конце концов всегда приходится), то на этот раз он рванет в Австрию.  
  
За следующий месяц Капитан не появлялся, похоже, обшаривал другую половину земного шара. Баки немного расслабился и перестал оглядываться на каждом шагу. Можно было сосредоточиться на собственном организме, который выдавал одну неполадку за другой.  
  
Утренняя тошнота сменилась на круглосуточную, нюх обострился до предела, а желудок переставал правильно функционировать, если в него попадало что-то кроме соленых сухариков и шоколада. Маленькие кусочки штукатурки тоже шли на ура.  
  
Баки грустил.  
  
Особенно тоскливо бывало вечерами и ночью. Телефон лежал рядом на полу, с намеком мигал лампочкой и предлагал позвонить Капитану и пожаловаться на… да на все. В первую очередь на самого Капитана, который существовал и этим вносил хаос и беспокойство в упорядоченную жизнь Актива.  
  
Вопреки скудному рациону Баки набрал вес. Он недовольно рассматривал в зеркало округлившиеся щеки и талию, потерявшую убийственную четкость.  
  
А однажды ночью, уловив странное копошение в животе, Баки понял, что неисправность намного серьезнее, чем он предполагал (и надеялся) вначале. Подобный сбой абсолютно точно приведет к критической потере функциональности. Конечно, его можно было бы отремонтировать, Актив знал способы и даже мог применить их самостоятельно. Надо лишь прогуляться до ближайшей клиники и позаимствовать кое-какие химические препараты.  
  
Он накрыл ладонью живот, в котором снова шевельнулось. Да, избавиться от проблемы будет легко. Совсем несложно. И функциональность снова вернется на отметку в сто процентов.  
  
Баки не станет этого делать.  
  


  
  
Капитан вышел на его след через два месяца, а с начала поломки прошло больше полугода, и передвигаться быстро уже было затруднительно. Баки едва смог скрыться, выскользнув из сжимающегося кольца в последний момент. Даже успел мельком увидеть Капитана, прежде чем нырнуть в метро. Там он уже с легкостью затерялся и скоро садился в автобус до Белграда.  
  
Спустя сутки, используя не самые легальные и прямые способы передвижения, он добрался до Вены.  
  
Проблема, растущая внутри, явно была против такой резкой смены обстановки и темпа жизни, о чем сообщала прицельными и болезненными толчками. Баки попробовал соотнести подаваемые сигналы с языком азбуки Морзе, однако выходила бессмыслица. А при переводе в двоичный код получился четкий и понятный приказ «Стой». Проблема растет не только сильная, но и умная. Баки бы даже погордился, если бы не был так занят сохранением скрытности и поиском удобного и неприметного жилья.  
  
Найденная комнатка была тесной, темной и пыльной. Совсем не такая уютная и обжитая, как та его квартира в Бухаресте. Баки в очередной раз почувствовал бессильную злость, подумав о брошенных там вещах и нескольких блокнотах с записями. И новая подушка, которую так удобно было подкладывать под живот, тоже осталась там! Список проступков, который он собирался предъявить Капитану, все рос и перевалил уже за полсотни пунктов.  
  
Он привычно погладил живот, успокаивая Проблему. Мысли опять свернули на Капитана, а шрам на шее, оставшийся после того укуса, задергало странным ощущением. Баки со вздохом потер полукруглый след, игнорируя теплую волну, побежавшую по телу. Капитан не давал ему спокойно жить не только наяву, но и во сне, с беспокойной регулярностью появляясь почти каждую ночь и пресекая кошмары. Если достаточно расслабиться, то Баки почти мог почувствовать его запах и его руки на себе, крепкие объятия, не дающие соскользнуть в темную глубину сознания, где была только кровь, боль и красные щупальца Гидры. Своевременные пинки от Проблемы тоже помогали оставаться здравом уме.  
  
Для оптимального функционирования Баки теперь требовалось в два раза больше энергетических ресурсов, чем раньше. Он постоянно что-то жевал, вспоминая, как давным-давно они с мелким едва сводили концы с концами и приходилось брать дополнительные смены, а Стив не гнушался рисовать пропагандистские листовки, за двойную оплату, разумеется.  
  
Капитан и Стив пока плохо стыковались в его сознании, хоть умом Баки и понимал, что это один и тот же человек.  
  
За следующие пару месяцев его мобильность снизилась втрое, Проблема приобрела угрожающие масштабы, а тоска по чертовому Капитану не давала спокойно спать. Баки начал подумывать о новом жилье (и стране). Надо было успеть до того, как Проблема решит вылезти на свет.  
  


  
  
И конечно, именно в этот момент его выследили.  
  
Капитан стоял напротив, в трехцветной форме и со щитом в руке. Стоял и пялился на его живот, словно впервые такое видел. Баки сердито глянул в ответ, застегнул лямки рюкзака на груди и уже собрался воспользоваться старой схемой — быстро скрываться и валить, но тут пришлось схватиться за стену, чуть не упав от прошившей все тело долгой болезненной судороги. Продышавшись, он обнаружил, что держится не за стену, а за Капитана, который обнимал его и с беспокойством заглядывал ему в глаза.  
  
— Баки, тебе надо в больницу!  
  
Ему надо полежать. А еще найти другое место, где его не отыщут.  
  
— Джет на крыше, я тебя отнесу, давай, — не замолкал Капитан, подхватив его на руки, словно бы не чувствуя веса.  
  
— Отпусти меня… — угрожающе начал Баки, но от следующей судороги перехватило дыхание, он коротко застонал и попытался вывернуться из хватки.  
  
Капитан только сильнее прижал его к себе, гигантскими шагами преодолевая лестницу. До чердака и выхода на крышу было еще три этажа.  
  
Баки вцепился металлическими пальцами в ворот его костюма, тряхнул. Капитан в ответ прижался щекой к его лбу, и Баки ткнулся носом прямо в его шею, вдохнул запах…  
  
…и очнулся в джете, ощутив следующую сильную судорогу, от боли прикусил Капитану шею, которую до этого вылизывал. Тот охнул, но не отстранился.  
  
— Взлетаем, в клинику, предупреди врачей, — хрипло, отрывисто велел Капитан. Джет тут же загудел, поднимаясь в воздух, рванул, моментально набирая высоту. — Джарвис пилотирует, — сказал Капитан как о чем-то всем известном. — Будем на месте через час.  
  
— Стив.  
  
— Да, Бак? — тут же отозвался тот, поглаживая его по каменному животу, обтянутому футболкой. — Воды? Поесть? Подложить что-нибудь под спину? Помассировать? По…  
  
— Заткнись, — вынужден был сказать Баки, шипя сквозь зубы от очередной судороги.  
  
Следующий час он лежал на боку, поджав колени, часто дышал и стискивал руку Стива в самые болезненные моменты. Тот не отходил ни на шаг, что-то шептал, ворковал, гладил и гладил его по спине и животу. Все неполадки, которые накапливались в системе последние месяцы, в ближайшие час-два были готовы достигнуть критической отметки, после которой организм начнет восстанавливать утраченную функциональность.  
  
Баки не заметил приземления, занятый новым приступом боли. Стив снова поднял его на руки, рванул наружу, потом Баки ощутил под спиной твердый холод каталки, дернулся, на мгновение вспомнив про Гидру, но Стив сказал:  
  
— Я здесь.  
  
И не отпускал его руку до самого конца.  
  


  
  
Когда медсестра вложила Баки в руки крошечный сверток, Стив заплакал.  
  
— Познакомься с Проблемой, Стиви, — слабым голосом сказал Баки, тоже чувствуя подозрительное жжение в глазах.  
  
— У нас дочка, Баки, — шмыгнув носом, тихо ответил Стив, склоняясь над ними. Заключая их обоих в объятия. — Это невероятно. Ты невероятный.  
  
Настоящий ребенок. Маленький человек. Т-1000 точно бы так не смог, а значит, Баки лучше. Совершеннее.  
  
У них со Стивом ребенок. А ребенку нужны оба родителя, так что придется Баки по-настоящему вспомнить, что значит быть человеком.  
  
Стив обнял их еще крепче, потрясенно глядя на Проблему, недовольно кривившую губы и морщившую нос.  
  
— Как назовем? — шепотом спросил он, украдкой целуя Баки в шею.  
  
— Давай потом подумаем? — устало ответил Баки, со вздохом повернулся на бок, уложив малышку рядом с собой. Стив притулился с краю, касаясь кончиками пальцев бедра Баки. — Потом, — повторил он, зевая. — Дома.  
  
Он нашел руку Стива, потянул его ближе к себе. Ближе к ним. Уткнулся носом в его шею и переплел с ним ноги. Сонно подумал, что сверху они смотрятся, как лодочка, внутри которой лежит их малышка. Под надежной защитой. Стив накрыл его плечо рукой, невесомо погладил по спине, зарылся носом в волосы на его макушке.  
  
— А я забрал твои блокноты, — тихо сказал Стив. — И ту синюю подушку.  
  
Баки очень сильно его любит. Он коротко потерся носом о его шею, вдыхая родной запах, прикрыл, глаза, засыпая. Впереди много забот, но сейчас пока можно отдохнуть, пока малышка не проснулась. А Стив последит за ними.


End file.
